Before He Cheats
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: The people of Konah always thought that Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's love was invincble, ever scince he had asked her to be his girl friend a year ago. Even Sakura herself thought it was too. That was until she got convinced that he was cheating on


**This maybe be a oneshot. It probably will be. I'm not sure. It's a story about how Sasuke and Sakura love each other. All of the people in Konah say thier love can with stand anything, but after Sasuke cheats is there anyway Sakura can forgive him? Find out. R&R no flames please.

* * *

**

**Before he cheats**

The people of Konah always thought that Sakura Haruno's and Sasuke Uchiha's love was invincble, ever scince he had asked her to be his girl friend a year ago. Even Sakura herself thought it was too. That was until she got convinced that he was cheating on her.

"Damn her and all of the other girls he was screwing while I was sitting back and watching." Sakura yelled to no one in particular. Sakura entered the Uchiha compound. Unknowingly someone was watching her. The first thing that she saw were pictures of her and her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. She scowled at the pictures like they had done something wrong.

What she was here to do would piss the Uchiha off to no end, and right now she didn't really care if she did piss him off , because that's what she wanted to do. "Damn that Uchiha!!!Damn me for loving him so much that I can't stand the truth." Sakura screamed tears forming in her eyes.

Before she did anything she flipped on the radio, and dropped on to the leather couch.

**_"This next song is Carrie Underwood's new song Before He Cheats"_**

"Oh joy, what a perfect song for now."

**__****_"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky._**

Sakura starts to sing along with the music.

**_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
and he don't know... _**

"Men are troblesome" Sakura mummered.and relized she had been hanging out with Ino and her boyfriend to long.

**_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _**

"It's easy for you to say" Sakura mummered again on the verge of tears.

**_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo.  
oh and he don't know...  
_**

"Why does my life have to be so diffucult? Damn that Uchiha. Damn Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled now crying.

**_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_**Maybe**_ next time he'll think before he cheats. _**

"Next time I see him I'm going to kick his, but!!! Hell yeah!!!!" Inner Sakura screamed.

**_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
cause the next time that he cheats..  
oh you know it won't be on me!  
no.. not on me.. _**

Sakura sang this part with the most emotion** (the I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl part.)**

**_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
ohh.. maybe next time he'll think.. before he cheats... _**

"I'm starting to feel inspired!!!" Said Sakura finally stopping the crying that she had been doing for about 2 days**. (no she wasn't there for 2 days, It's been 2 days scince she found out or got convinced.)**

**_ohh... before he cheats...  
ohhhh." _**

Sakura stared at her ring **finger**.

"Looks like you will have a long time to wait untill you have a ring on you" She said wiggling her ring finger.

"And why is that?" Came a usually cold, but now sweet voice.

Sakura turned around with a glare.

"You should know Uchiha."

Sasuke scoffed

"I'm not dumb you know. You can stop pretending that you hate me, because I heard every word you just said." Sasuke said sternly

"How could you do this to me Sasuke? I loved you!" Tears streaming down her face now.

"And you don't now?"

Before Sakura could reply he advanced toward he, smirking an all to fimailar smirk.The smirk he gave her when he as about to give her , her first kiss on thier first date. So she advanced backwards, not wanting to get caught up in any relationship, after she was just about to end it. One step for every one he would take.

_'He's trying to back me into a wall. Ahh screw you Uchiha don't come any closer' Sakura thought not relizing she had said the last part out loud._

Sasuke just acted as if she had never said that, and kept advancing toward her. Now with the speed of running which threw her of as she tried to run backwards, which, wasn't working. He got her cornered into a wall and kissed her lips possesivley.Which she didn't plan on responding to.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip begging for entrance.When she didn't allow it he stepped on her foot and made her gasp, which left her mouth open so he could dart his tounge in. She was in total shock. She was so in shock that she didn't notice the ring that was slipped on her finger.

Sasuke pulled away to let her breathe.

"What makes you think (gasp) I would cheat on such (gasp)a beautiful girl such as (gasp) yourself Sakura?" He asked flicking his tounge against her ear with every word.

"Pictures, that one of my close friends showed me."Sakura stated.

"Ah, and what did these pictures look like?"

"Well you were smirking and there was a blone lady hanging onto your arms like I used to do, and she was wearing kimno so I assumed..."Sakura said getting cut off.

"Well you assumed wrong. I was smirking because I told her my plans for me to ask you to marry me and she was hanging onto my arms congradulating me. She was wearing kimno because it was a supposed to be a buisness meeting, and she asked me what my plans for life were."

"Oh"

**"Amy, you are SO dead!!!" screached inner Sakura.**

"You still haven't noticed have you?"

"Haven't noticed what?" she asked confused.

"Look at your ring finger." Sasuke stated smirking.

Sakura looked at her ring finger and was surprised to find a ring, with a ruby and a dimond in the shape of the Uchiha fan.

"Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"No hint of fear in his voice at all.

_Wow he must have practiced that._

**He's an Uchiha they do everything perfectly, but now's not the time answer god damn it!!!!!!**

_oh right_

Just to think, a few minutes ago she thought she would never have a ring on her finger, but now a few minutes later Sasuke was proposing to her. On one knee and everything!

She bent down and kissed him on the lips for a very long time and tackled him into a hug right after.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course I'll marry you. How come I didn't notice that you said your plans for you marring me before this?"

"I dont' know. I'm sly like that." He said shrugging.

"ha ha, Oh sorry I must be crushing you."Sakura said scrambling to get up, but an arm around her waist preventing her.

"No It's fine. Your lighter than a feather."Said Sasuke pulling her into another kiss.

Sasuke slyly remover her jacket.

"Sasuke-kun we can't do it here!!!"

"Well I say we can, I mean it is my house...well our house now."

So Sakura and Sasuke started to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Right Sakura?**

**Sakura:Yes I'm sure where ever Sasuke is right now he liked it too.**

**"WHAT THE F?"**

**Sakura I don't think he enjoyed it, and now he's coming to get me!!! HIDE ME MOMMY!!!!**

**Sakura:I'm not you're mommy.**

**Sasuke bursts through door.**

**Sasuke:I demand to see the author of this.**

**That would be me, and if you do anything to me I can make you become gay, or change your name to Sasukelina, see watch.**

**(adds lina to Sasuke's name.)**

**Sasukelina:Hey you don't own us so you can't do that.**

**oh yeah sorry!!! (Scratches out the lina in Sasuke's name)**

**Well as you know I don't own Naruto. I hoped you enjoyed the story that I worked hard on.(falls asleep on key bored)**


End file.
